


Bad Ending

by Eggplantouma



Series: After Death You Haunt Me: ending 1 [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Sequel, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantouma/pseuds/Eggplantouma
Summary: This is the end of the journey.Please read After Death You Haunt me first!





	Bad Ending

“Unfortunately Brian, you cannot leave the waiting room. However, Timothy can leave as a wanderer.”

 

“What?!” Brian looked at it in disbelief. Tim stepped up to the calm god.

 

“No! Why wouldn’t he be able to go?! We’re not going to just sit by like this and let you control our lives!”

 

The being sighed. “Trust me, I wish you could go, but our archives have been overtaken by the Destroyer. I was able to finish Timothy’s report, but many others have been eradicated, meaning I have no power to let any of the unfinished ones go.”

 

Tim glared at the All Knowing Being. “Hasn’t Ashlyn done something yet?!”

 

Brian took another step towards it. “What about the Creator?!”

 

The All Knowing Being gave them a sad gaze. “I must apologize. We have no time. Vivian...she failed her mission.”

 

Before either of the mortals could argue, the All Knowing Being gave them another offer. “Each and every person in the waiting room has had this offer, but only those who went to Hell have taken it. Timothy, you have the option of leaving as a wanderer, but you can also stay in the Waiting Room until you decide to leave. There is only another day left until everything is destroyed. The only thing protected is Heaven. Many wanderers are going there as we speak. If you become a wanderer, you’ll be safe from the destruction.”

 

Tim looked into the eyes of the god. Then he looked back at Brian.

 

The blonde was angry, but he knew that Tim could avoid the painful fate awaiting them, so he urged his partner to go on.

 

“Tim, go as a wanderer.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Please, just go. It’s the only way for you to be safe.”

 

“No, no way. I’m not going to-,”

 

Brian interrupted him with a kiss. When he pulled back he whispered, “Just go,”

 

Tim sighed. He turned to the All Knowing Being.

 

“I’m going to stay in the waiting room.”

 

The god didn’t look at all shocked. “Very well then.”

 

Brian was speechless for a moment.

 

“What was that Tim?! You could’ve been safe!”

 

The brunette shook his head. “I’m not leaving again. I won’t.”

 

Brian looked down. He then held Tim close.

 

The convenience store was breaking apart, but they still stayed in an embrace of acceptance. This was how everything was going to end.

 

Then, the whiteness reached them. They didn’t feel anything despite the fact that their bodies were chipping away too. It was just like that wallpaper.

 

Somehow, destruction was peaceful.

 

. . .

 

There he was, in front of a school. Tim had been happy to not be in the hospital. It was relieving to finally go somewhere that wasn’t Rosswood Park.

 

Then he bumped into another student.

 

“Ah, sorry about that.”

 

The blonde student he bumped into shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

 

They saw each other in class, but didn’t say anything until after. The blonde approached him and gave a friendly wave.

 

“Hi, my name’s Brian.”

 

“Tim,”

 

“Nice to meet you, Tim!”

 

“You too,”

 

“Want to eat lunch together?”

 

“Um, sure,”

 

That was the start of their reset friendship as the cycle continued.


End file.
